ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Ruebe
, or Ultraman R/B, is the titular Ultra Hero of Ultraman R/B, debuting in episode 15. He is formed from the fusion of Ultraman Rosso and Ultraman Blu. History Ultraman R/B Novel: The Blue-Eyed Girl Whose Name is Gray Ultraman Ruebe's power originally existed as two different R/B Crystals of light and darkness from Planet Sanja. Obtained by the original users of Rosso and Blu, they try to harness its power in a battle against Fearmonger but failed due to their inability to understand their sister's feelings. Ultraman R/B The Power of Brothers Become One During Grigio King's second attack, Ultraman Rosso and Ultraman Blu attempt to defeat the monster, however even their Flame-Aqua Hybrid Shoot was ineffective against its tough hide. The brothers once again try to use the Ultraman and Belial Crystals, but to no avail, until Asahi Minato reminds them that they can do anything when they're together. With this encouragement, they finally were able to use the powers of the two crystals, which merges with their other R/B crystals and spawns the Kiwami Crystal. They used it to transform into a more powerful Ultraman Ruebe, which easily defeated Grigio King. The brothers continue to use the power of Ultraman Ruebe to fight off other threats. Reugosite's Arrival Unable to convince Saki out of her plan, Katsumi and Isami transform into Rosso and Blu to stop her from going back to Aizen Tech, having transformed into Grigio Regina to do so. Not wanting to kill her, Rosso and Blu were careful not to hurt her too much, though Saki did not reciprocate their sentiments. Unable to do much individually, the brothers fused into Ultraman Ruebe. Surprisingly, even the Ruebe Vortex Buster was ineffective against Grigio Regina and he was defeated. After seeing Grigio Regina/Saki Mitsurugi get killed, Rosso and Blu charge at Reugosite and fuse into Ruebe. However, Ruebe was defeated and split back into his components, who were about to be finished off but Mio cancels out they transformation just in time to save them. The Minato brothers go against their mother's wishes and attack Reugosite once more and they were hit by the Genesis Requiem, just like what Mio saw in the other dimension. Instead of dying, they fuse into Ruebe and change the future. Ruebe was still getting outmatched until Asahi protected him with a barrier and transformed into the Makoto Crystal. Using it, Ruebe fires the Shin Vortex Buster and destroys Reugosite once and for all. Ultraman R/B The Movie: Select! The Crystal of Bond During the final battle, the Minato brothers transformed into Ruebe once again and joined forces with Ultraman Geed and Grigio Regina to defeat Snake Darkness. They fought well against Snake Darkness until Ultraman Tregear appeared to backup his ally and everyone was overpowered after a short fight. Ruebe was reverted back into his components when Tregear used his Geargy Dirge, knocking back everyone else. Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes After Grigio replenished the energies of her brothers, Rosso and Blu merged to form Ruebe who went on to defeat Ultraman Zero Darkness and Ultra Dark-Killer. Profile Stats *'Height': 53 m *'Weight': 46,000 t *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 8.6 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 820 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 1.8 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 1.6 *'Brute Strength': 90,000 t *'Grip Strength': 50,000 t Body Features *'Ultra Armor': Ruebe has the skin every Ultra possesses, which makes him resistant to things such as explosions, lasers and fire. *'Body Crystals': On Ruebe's chest and arms are crystals. The ones on his chest are red while the ones on his arms are blue. *'Color Timer': Ruebe has a Color Timer to measure his energy. Transformation 1= |-| 2= The sequence begins as both brothers take the Ultraman and Belial Crystals respectively, flip out the horns of the crystal and then insert the crystal as their R/B Gyro opens. The Gyros are thrust forward and the handles are pulled thrice. This causes both crystals to merge along with the Taro, Ginga, Tiga and Victory Crystals as well to form the Kiwami Crystal. Katsumi opens the Kiwami Crystal by pressing on the side button to reveal its Kanji letter while Isami stands by his side. He then thrusts the Gyro forward and pulls the handles one last time and places the Gyro on his chest, before the two siblings transform into Ruebe. They no longer need to use the Ultraman and Belial Crystals after their first merger. - Standard= RuebeKiwamiCrystalPreActive.PNG|Katsumi holds the Kiwami Crystal while Isami stands by KiwamiThreeHorns.PNG|The Kiwami Crystal opens up KiwamiCrystalInserted.gif|Kiwami Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro BigTreeGingaBelialsamaOutermanTarouandThreeRuebeBackground.PNG|Images of Ultra Warriors appear KiwamiRuebeBackground.PNG|A multi-coloured burst appears KiwamiRuebeSymbol.PNG|Kiwami Symbol appears Katsumi&Isamicompletestheirtransformation.gif|Katsumi and Isami complete their transformation RuebeRise.gif|Ruebe's rise RuebeHenshinPart2.gif Ruebe Transform UGF.gif }} Abilities *'Strength': Ruebe is naturally strong, able to physically hurt Grigio King in hand-to-hand combat. *'Acceleration': Ruebe is able to accelerate to high speeds, used in conjunction with his R/B Kourin to land a succession of slashes. *'Barrier': Ruebe summons an energy barrier from his hand. It is strong enough to easily withstand Grigio King's Neo Bone Breathter, which previously countered the Flame-Aqua Hybrid Shoot. *'Bullet Destroy': Ruebe catches an energy bolt in his hand and destroys it without any ill effect. *'Split': Ruebe is able to split into Rosso and Blu if the brothers want to. RuebeStrength.jpeg|Strength RuebeAccelerate.jpeg|Acceleration RuebeBarrier.gif|Barrier RuebeBulletDestroy.gif|Bullet Destroy RuebeSplit.gif|Split Weapons * : Ruebe's personal weapon, accessed through the use of the Kiwami Crystal. It is summoned from the golden ring around his Color Timer. **'Buzzsaw Slash': After switching the R/B Kourin into , the blades on the weapon can rotate and act as a buzzsaw cutter. **'Dashing Slash': After switching the R/B Kourin into , Ruebe can accelerate to high speeds and land multiple slashes on the opponent. **'Deflection': Using the R/B Kourin, Ruebe can deflect incoming projectile attacks. ** : The R/B Kourin is capable of absorbing an enemy's energy beam and redirecting it back towards them. **'Barrier': The R/B Kourin is able to project an energy barrier in the shape of a spinning buzzsaw. **'Energy Slash': In Ultraman Fusion Fight!, Ruebe can fire a crescent-shaped energy slash from the R/B Kourin. ** : After switching the R/B Kourin into while using the Kiwami Crystal, Ruebe fires a destructive, rainbow-colored, tornado-like beam from the radius of the R/B Kourin. *** : A destruction ray 10 times more powerful than the the Ruebe Vortex Buster, fired using the Makoto Crystal (in its closed form) in place of the Kiwami Crystal. It was powerful enough to destroy Reugosite. ** : After switching the R/B Kourin into while using the Kiwami Crystal, a buzzsaw slashing projectile is shot from the R/B Kourin. *** (Unused): An even more powerful version of the Ruebe Kourin Shot, using the Makoto Crystal (in its closed form) in place of the Kiwami Crystal. Presumably, like the Shin Vortex Buster, it is 10 times more powerful than the Ruebe Kourin Shot. Ruebe(wields)theRBKourin.jpeg|R/B Kourin RuebeKourinBuzzsawSlash.gif|Buzzsaw Slash RuebeKourinDashingSlash.gif|Dashing Slash RuebeDeflection.gif|Deflection RubeKourinReflect.gif|Kourin Protection RBKourinBarrier.gif|Barrier RuebeVortexBuster.gif|Ruebe Vortex Buster ShinVortexBuster.gif|Shin Vortex Buster RuebeKourinShot.gif|Ruebe Kourin Shot 20181015_215516.jpg|Shin Kourin Shot Techniques Special * : Ruebe's Ultra Beam. It is a golden ray of light fired from his hands in the "+" position. * : Via the New Generation Crystal, Ruebe summons apparitions of the New Generation Heroes to defend him by firing their signature Ultra Beams at an incoming attack. RuebeiumRay.gif|Ruebium Ray NewGenerationBarrier.gif|New Generation Barrier Physical * : An aerial kick attack. ** : Ruebe kicks the opponent multiple times. ** : A powerful side kick attack; strong enough to knock down Grigio King. *'Energy Attacks': Ruebe infuses golden energy into his hands and feet to attack with, which seems to increase the strength of his physical attacks. * : A punch attack. * * RuebeKick.jpg|Ruebe Kick RuebeKick.jpeg|Straight Kick RuebePunchKick.gif|Energy Attacks Weakness Since Ruebe is formed from the bonds of the brothers, they cannot use the Kiwami Crystal should that bond be disrupted. The crystal will instead reject the transformation and injure the brothers. TransformationRejected.gif Trivia *Ultraman Ruebe is the second Ultra to date who rises with his left hand up instead of his right, the first being Ultraman Blu. *The sound effect for Ruebe's Color Timer is, appropriately, a mix of Rosso and Blu's. *Breaking a trend in the New Generation series, Ruebe, unlike other final forms and upgrades of the previous New Generation Ultras, is not used in every episode up to the finale after being obtained. id:Ultraman Ruebe ms:Ultraman Ruebe Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Ultraman R/B Characters Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultras with a Unique Crest Category:New Generation Heroes Category:Fusions Category:Super Ultras Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:O-50 Ultras Category:Earth Ultras